It's the end of the world!
by Goddess Of Passion
Summary: Kitty wakes up early to hear the announcer on the radio say today is the rapture! Quick she has to warn everyone! Hope you enjoy Read and review please


Its the End of the world!

Goddess of Passion

Standard disclaimer has been taken by the rapture!

Hey all! Hope you guys are enjoying the end of the world as much as I am! Here's a little story that won't leave my head! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good morning Bay ville, it's 6:30 AM this fine May 21, 2011! In the news today the rapture is to happen at 6 pm!"<p>

Kitty Pryde who had been stretching and clearing the sleep from her eyes sprung awake! "Like oh my god! The rapture! Isn't that like when the end of the world happens?"

Kitty sprung from bed and Rogue looked over annoyed.

"...Kitty yer gonna explain ta me right now why yeh had that damned alarm set on Saturday!"

Kitty quickly threw her clothes on "Like no time Rogue the rapture!" Kitty then ran through the door literally.

Rogue watched her for a moment then slammed her hand to her forehead. "Oh this'll be a fun day, I better get up and try en stop her from freaking out the whole." She heard the familiar scream of her brother. "I'm to late." She quickly got dressed and headed down stairs where Kurt was staring at Kitty wide eyed his toast halfway to his mouth.

"Mein Got! The rapture? But the bible says No one will know the day or the hour when these things will happen, Not the angels in heaven not even the son only the father himself!"

"Well Yeah it might like say that but they said on the radio that this is totally the rapture!" Kitty said as she pretty much bounced foot to foot.

Kurt set down his toast and stood up "Sorry Kitty I must go I have to repent!" He disappeared with the smell of brimstone just as Rogue entered the room.

"What'd you say to my brother Kitty?" She asked dreading the answer.

"I just like told him the rapture was happening and he like totally freaked!"

Rogue wondered for a second whether strangling Kitty would be something her mother would be likely to do after a moment she concluded that yes it was and instead took a deep breathe. "  
>Kitty Kurt is a devout catholic the rapture to him is a one way trip to heaven..."<p>

"Were all going to Heaven oh my god I have to tell everyone!" Kitty raced off as Rogue stood there and slapped her forehead.

"Me an my big mouth! Kitty wait get back here!"

Scott stretched carefully as he felt the warm body next to him curled up. He looked down at the sleeping figure of Jean with a smile. Last night had been wonderful. For a moment he considered staying in bed and forgetting everything for the day and was just about the cuddle back to Jean when Kitty burst through the door.

"Scott Scott you like have to get up it's the..." She stopped noticing that both Scott and Jean were without apparel "Um like sorry!"

"Kitty get out of here!" Scott yelled tugging the blanket up waking Jean who screamed. Within 5 seconds every member of the Institute is outside of The room. Logan busts the door down snarling claws out.

"What's wrong? Is there a sentinel?"

Jean tried to hide under the covers as Scott moaned "No...No sentinel just a sentakitty! Will you all get out of here!"

Storm and Hank shooed the kids away even as Kitty tried to stay. Soon they were all in the living room including Scott and Jean who was a red as her hair.

"Now Kitty why did you burst into Scott's room child?" Storm asks gently still in her night gown. The rest of the kids watched with different emotions from annoyance to humor to pure sleepiness. Bobby yawned glancing at the time.

"Well like I had my alarm set so I could wake up in time to meet Lance this morning because like we were going to go on a walk and like they had this real weird song on then the announcer said it was the rapture today! I like told Kurt and he totally panicked...So um like whats the rapture?"

Hank looked at Storm who stared him down. Hank finally sighed. "Well Kitty some Christians believe that the day of rapture is the beginning of the end and on that day God will receive his chosen children to Heaven all at once. Now according to this Preacher the rapture is to happen but..." He looked to see Kitty had vanished "...I don't believe it's going to happen." He fished feeling a headache "...This isn't going to end well is it?"

Rogue looked at him arms crossed "Nah really when ya become a precog?"

* * *

><p>Todd awoke to a pounding on the front door and hopped down hoping to keep Wanda from waking up and thus hexing them all into the wall. He glanced at the clock on the microwave it said 8 am. "Man yo door to door people are really starting to come out early yo..." He opened the door "Hey yo we don't wan ta buy noth...Oh it's you Aint' ya early?"<p>

Kitty was breathing hard having run the whole way. "You like gotta let me in Toad it's the rapture!"

Todd blinks "The wha now?"

"The rapture mate sussposidly when all the good people are taken ta heaven and the devil invades earth." A annoyingly perky Aussie voice says coming in from the kitchen "We oughta have a rapture party mate! I can put some shrimp on the barbie!"

Todd rolled his eyes "A rapture party yo?"

Pyro nodded happily "Yah Mate corrdin ta the bible everythings about ta go to hell literally! Might as well go out with a bang yah?"

"What are you idiots going on about now?" A very grumpy female voice says coming downstairs in her robe.

"Ohy Wanda! Kitty here says it's the rapture I suggested we have a rapture party!"

"I don't care what you idiots do as long as I get my dinner tonight just keep me out of it got me?" Wanda snarled going back upstairs

"Ohy what do ya want us ta throw on the barbie for yeh?" Pyro calls up

"My brother!" She calls down annoyed.

Pyro considered for a moment then shrugged "I'll put her down for some hot dogs. If you'll excuse me mates!"

"Wait Pyro where are you like going?" Kitty asked confused.

"I gotta get the fire pit ready Kitty Cat this'll be the bonfire of the year!" He grins skipping off humming the final countdown.

Todd goes to the stairs and calls up em "Lance! Yo Lance get your butt down here your girlfriend is here and freaked!"

Pietro races down knocking Lance into the wall. "Hey Todd what is my sister grumbling about oh hi Kitty well?"

"It's the rapture!" Kitty explains for what feels like the millionth time.

"The wha now?" Pietro blinks totally confused.

"It's a excuse for a party yo." Todd shrugs.

"Oh well then!" Pietro grins and begins jotting down a list. "I'll be back!"

"Hey yo where are you headed?" Todd asked everything going just a bit fast for him

"Grocery shopping! Can't have a party without supplies!" He raced out the door just as Lance came down stairs.

"...Kitty what is going on here?"

Lance sighed as they walked in the park it had been a few hours since he had awoken to find his Girlfriend in a fit about the rapture. After calming her down they decided to take a nice long walk around the city so Kitty could see everything was normal. "See Kitty there isn't a rapture everything is just fine it's a normal Saturday here in Bay ville."

Kitty sighed finally relaxing holding Lance's hand. "Your like right...I feel totally foolish now sorry."

Lance smiles as he bends down to kiss her.

"The end is nay! The Rapture is upon us repent ye sinners!"

Kitty stared at the man surrounded by people. "The rapture! It is true!" She clung to Lance. As Lance sighed his shoulders falling he had been so close!

* * *

><p>Storm looked outside in the back yard to see Pyro digging without his shirt on "...What in the..." She went outside. "Pyro what are you doing?"<p>

"I'm diggin Sheila whats it look like?"

"I can see you are digging, Let me rephrase. Why are you digging in our backyard Pyro."

"Fir the fire pit! Were goin have a rapture party!"

Storm blinks and is about to say something when she considers. "Actually that is not a bad idea Pyro. Some of the students are nervous having this party will show what nonsense this is."

Pyro grins. "Awesome Sheila! I think it's deep enough now!" He climbs out and pours charcoal in. and turns on his flame thrower "FOOM!" The pit roars to life with a fire 6 feet tall

Storm watches wide eyed as Pietro arrives with a shopping cart stocked full Storm smiles "Come on Pietro lets go and get more things. I'll buy."

Pietro blinks "Woah maybe it is the Rapture a X-Geek bein nice to me!"

Storm growls "Don't push it!"

"Yes'm Lets go!"

* * *

><p>Kitty and Lance arrive back at the Institute at about 5:30 to hear music blasting from the back yard there's a banner on the gate which says Rapture Party Enter here<p>

Lance shrugs and they go in to see the Brotherhood and Institute kids dancing to the music blaring from the radio even Kurt is there dancing with Amanda a giant Fire pit is covered by a huge grill which Pyro is tending "Hey Mates! Glad you could make it!"

Kitty blinks as Lance tugs her over to the radio "Wanna dance?" Kitty smiles and nods. They happily join the others in dancing to Armageddon it.

5 minutes before 6PM Todd hops over to the Stereo and from the speakers comes a very familiar tune. "Hey Yo it's the Final countdown guys."

Kitty smiled at Lance as the song played. "I guess I was like really silly today huh?"

Lance chuckles, "I won't say you weren't Pretty Kitty but you gotta admit this is fun!"

Tabby raced up "Hey guys it's about to happen we're all gonna count it down ready?" The Brother hood and the X-Men looked at the sky and began the countdown "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

They all looked around to see if anything had changed... Maybe it had but it wasn't the rapture it was them getting along and not fighting. Jubilee send some fireworks into the air as Todd turned the stereo to Rem's it's the end of the world.

Pyro looked up from the grill "Hey Mates! Food!" Quickly everyone abandoned there dancing and grabbed food and soda after the sun had set they all roasted marsh mellows on the dying fire. Pyro looked at everyone and grinned.

Kitty smiled up at Lance from where she was snuggled to his chest. "I don't know about you Lance but this has been like the best Rapture ever." Lance grinned and kissed her as they all watched the crackling fire.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys all enjoyed my little Rapture humor fic Review pretty please!<p>

Goddess of Passion


End file.
